


Growth

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Growth

Clint's growth has been epic.  
He hasn't let his father's abuse deter him.  
He is always trying to improve himself.  
Trying to better himself.  
So he can survive.


End file.
